An New Adventure
by Mal Hadrim
Summary: Our heros have a strange dream... that tells the future and also makes them happy
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Star: The Most Amazing Journey

Chapter 1-10: Wishing Up On An Star OR An Star Awokens

Elmo the star woked up and stretched his star legs wide across the galaxy and gave a somber sad sigh to the universe while staring up at the sun with his empty and soulful star eyes. Elmo was tired, but then he looked around and suddenly like lightning he was not tired anymore. He got out of his star cradle and put on his star clothes, which were red like the sunexcept also orange because that was his favorite color of all. His starjamas was tossed fast over a chair and he also walked outside of his star house which was like New York City sized except smaller. He was so lonely as a star because even though he was a popular star in the school for stars witch was known to be called as Stargwarts Preporatory Elementry Junior Middle High, he did not have for him a special girl who would love him for always.

He gave another somber tide of sadness and rolled onto bed out of the floor. He quickly made up his breakfest and had an okay time doingso as he locked at himself in the mirrors of his kitchen home. He was an tall star with bright black star hair that looked like a lolepop and it stood straight up and made him look very spiffy when light reflected off it. Then suddenly, he heard a sound that startled and also suprised him quickly! It went "BOOM!" and out of the nowhere a mysterious women appeared and she said "Elmo, there is a beautiful woman who wants to be your regally ledded wife! You can discover her on the Planter known as "Earth". She will be the one with the eyes as blue as an ocean sea, which kind of looks like that neckula over there she said, pointing at a star cluster that was blue because may be he had not seen an ocean before to know what blue is."

Where do I find her, he asked sporadically, tring to attract her attention to the pleas in his pleading. And how do i find her!" "You must go through the black hill cluster!" she yelled. "But I cannot tell you where she is or what she looks like, the woman said, because that will be cheating and I am your very starmother!" Thin, as narrowly as she materialized, she went gone! WOW he yelled as Elmo helped himself off the sink, I cannot wait to meet her!

So Elmo got his magical Star Rod and trodded up the hill to the door and walked out of it and journeyed like light using his star magicx to go fast. He arrived on the Earth and could ot find anyone.

OH NO! He yelled obtusely, throwing his unhappy head into the water, what will i do now?

Then he looked down at the water for the first time, and saw how pretty it looked. Since there am no people here, he thout out loudly to himself, I will make this water alive to tell me where they went! And so he used his star macicx to bring the water a life! The water swirled and swirled around like in a toilet, and suddenly there was a beautiful ocean lady. WOW he said and took her hand as he bowd on his star legs. "Oh thank you Elmo" the prettyst ocean lady said happily as she tied to step out of the ugly mud puddle he had made when he had landed on a face to earth. I think, she said happily, that I will run away because I hater you! She flew like an eagle over the sea, and let her spirt carry her all the way upto space! Oh NO he yelled, that is where the black holes at! He faced the sun and said I WILL GO FAST and he did and it was almost too late!

A big and stmong Blackahole had the beautiful water lady who was named Vickyrinokitilinokiki Smoughagata after her mother, and was trying to subduct her! "Relax blubbly he said ministeringly, combing his thick black hole dreadlocks back to his black hole headc as the stars were like oh no because he ate them.

YOU WILL STOP THE THING YOU ARE DOING OR be SORry FOREVER! Elmos yelled so loud the very ground shook in space. "What will you do about it?" THE black guy hole said angrily, gesticating with a minister finger. Elmo suddenly used magic to become as strong as a bear that is angry at a hunny and POW hit thee black hole into a pit and it fell sown and said no. "Now you can never bother anyone again, said elmo, and i has proven your kind to be nothing but trouble" and the other black holes ran like sound to away from them.

"Oh Elmo," Vickorto(short for her name) said, "You have such big star muscles and i love you and i always loved you" Thanks to you babey he said and lifted the truck off of her. She hugged him so tightly and he hugged her and it was great. Oh no, she said as she blussed like a sunrise that was not invisible, I made you all wet. He was all soaked, oh well, he said as an happy smile spreaded across his face, I guess you jumped the fun on that one.

AHAHAHAH they lorphed happily, and then they fell down and began to kick each other paciently.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky Star: An New Adventure CHAPTER 2

After he had gotten the girl and he had kissed the girl Elmo was very sad and lonely at school because he was not very popular at all. All the children were oh so mean towards him, eggspecialty the new kids from earth which he had not known existed before earlier next week.

They were earth named Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiiragi and otter people. They were so mean and would yell angry words like UNCLOCKED! Or UNDERLING around him if he ever passed them. He went to the Starincipal and asked her to ban them from the forums but he Saudi "MO!' and yelled get out of "MY ORIFACE"!

Elmo decided lighting speed to make nice with the girls, even if they wanted to make him play children's card games all day and he couldn't touch them. THEN, succeeding in his quest to make all people friends with him, he went home. Then he found a torrent able cite… VICKTOLIA WWAS NOT SAFE! She was no there to be found, not in the kitchen OR the bedroom! WHERE WAS SHE?

Fast like a speeding mullet he ran'd to the school where he found his new fiends taking at each mother. They were surprised and asked him quickly if he was okay. "NO" he yelled like a sonic boom, "I CANNOT FIND MY GIRLFRIEND!" Oh No! "They yelled" "Did you check in the kitchen" they said. Yes he said, and she was not there.

The situation was getting higher and quickly threatened to become a very bad one. "We are your friends" said his friends warmly, "we will help you find her". Elmo was so overjoyed that he jumped in the air and did a triple flip twice before he landed. "Thank you".

They had a mystery to solve, and a group of middling kids and a star were no match for the mysterious forces surrounding what had happened to his girlfriend. The teens tried to brainstorm where she could have gone.

"I've gotten it" shouted Konata happily, her autumn blonde hair flowing like water from her dark skull, "She must be kidnapped!"

"Wait, said Kagami, "lets check the kitchen first, she might have come back and is waiting for you, or maybe she went out to the store. Wait, does she even live with you?"

"Maybe" replied Elmo happily as he rubbed on his sore knee, "I'm not sure".

"Well," said Kagami, "That settles it, she must have been kidnapped."

Then, like the explosion of a sun there was a sound like *pliifffg* and a dark figure masticateualized in front of them.

"'Who am you?" Elmo shouted softly, readying his trusty Starword.

"I… am Malignant Negativeus!" Malignant Negativus said softly like an explosion, before he snapped up Elmos friends with his shadowy hands and swiped them away. "And now I am having your new friends AND your girlfriends!"

Not so fastly! Yelled Kagami, "U G O!" and then she threw down a face down and he stumbled and let her go. "What is this madness?" he yelled as the trap card played itself like a violent. "This is how we settle things in AMERICA!" she said, and snagged up her other friends while Elmo struggled to get out from under the truck that was pining him down.

"You might have unfeeted me this time Elmo the Star and the other girls, but next time you will not be such a Lucky Star, and your New Adventures will be your old adventures and also your Last! "

And with that, like David Copperfield, he vanished into the night without a taste.

"Oh no, he has my girlfriend! Elmo yelled as he easily threw the truck outside the window, and I don't know what to do."

Don't worry Elmo, "said his friends", we will call people with our Starullar Scones and they will help us look for them, we will find her if we don't fail and don't not find her.

Lucky Star: An New Adventure CHAPTER three

When we last got off, Elmo the Lucky Star and his friends Konata and Kogami were sad and not happy in their current situation which was bad. The Maligficent Neutrino had stolen away the girlfriend of Elmo whose name were Vicktrola. However hope was not to be unfounded, as his friends decided to call their friends who were on Earth.

"Space control to Mayor Tom" Konata buzzed in "we are all not good and we are almost 120 proof sure that something is wrong!"

"We heed you loudly and clearly and safetly Konata" "please respond to me now and tell me what is wrong."

"Okay I will do that for you Mayor Tom. So we have made A New Friend and are on An New Adventure with him. However, his girlfriend was captured from the kitchen by Malificent Negativus!"

"Who am that?" said mayor Tom confusedly.

"He is a bad man or thing, I am not sure if he is an person or what he am. We are new to Stargwarts School in space, and do not understand what people who are not people are called to them."

"Well" said Mayor Tom, "If I do not have Nowledge of who the perthing is I am fighting I cannot help to find it or she. "

"ELMO!" Kagusi skreetched! "Do you know what type of thing is Malicifent Nonsense is?

"YES" elmo said as he stroked the fire in his Starfireplace. "He was like an Star Dragon".

"Mayor Tom" said Ikizumi, "Yes, we now know who he is and what he is." "It is a star dragon!"

"Oh okay. I know where he is. He is under the glowing mushroom planet of Tokesvilee. He is in the 3rd house on the bottom." He said as he used his Starputer to pinpoint track the dragon location.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" "Can you find my girlfriend?" Elmo said.

"No."

"Oh well. I forgive you." Elmo said.

The friends adventured newly to the place where the bad dragon was at! They drove their star Car called a starvertible into his mailbox and it went ploop and fell on the ground which was all sticky like mushrooms because he lived on a mushroom plant. Then, quickly running out of the car they smacked the floor with their feet as they ran fastly quick to the door. Without pausing, they paused, and politely nocked on the door and stand there waiting for an answer.

Yes hello, is this the Star Scout Girls "said the bad guy", as he opened the door. "No, sorry to disappoint you but It's me. Elmo. And my friends. We are not happy that you oceannapped my girlfriend!" said Elmo.

"Oh well," said him, I am sorry for that but I needed to because my family was am donger!

"Oh no! How can we help!" said Konata, as her eyes became wet with the tears that only sadness, pain, onions, laughter, movies, heartbreak, not getting that super special hat you want at hat store, not finding something, losing something, and running out of battery on your starlaptop can bring. They were very unique tears and they were sad.

"Well, okay." Said the formerly evil Star Dragon, "I lost them in the basement please find them for me."

Unbenownst to Elmo and his friends Malicinent Necrosis locked them in the basement and lorphed very happily. "Now you can rot in the bottom of my basement, now you will stay there and be not glad! When you think about your freedom, you will be all mad, my lock is so tight and very solid! You cannot unlock it with your star powers or the key in your pocket! I am the boss and I am so bad, leave me alone I must get some starham." He said, as he sighed with contempt.

"WE AM TRAPPED!" Elmo yelled as he fell down the stairs, almost being hit by a passing truck! "Wow that was really close! Said Elmo."

Suddenly, he herd a voice that soundered like a plane taking off but all nice without smoke or fire or jets, like a pretty breeze that blows the trees around. "Oh my be you there Elmo? Really is it you.?"

VICTROLA! Elmo hurled as he ran towards her and jormped into her watery arms. She had blinking tears of wet out of her ocean eyes because she was an ocean woman, and she was like "Oh Elmo I was soooooo scared! He told me nasty things about badness and people who were nice and I don't like that stuff I like your stuff better."

"I like my stuff better too" said Elmo, handing her his package. "I was supposed to deliver this birthday package to you but then you went and got oceannapped. She opened it with her seashell teef because the star tape was very sticky on the package and she accimentally swallowed some of it. But that was okay cause it was non toxic like Crayola Crayons which are very affordable and fun and also she was the ocean! OH ELMO! She cried as she looked at the necklace made of stars in the package, I like it."

WOW! Said his friends who were in the room with them as they started to kicks each other potently. "You people should help us escape but we think it is so sweet that you love each other and would love to continue this action in another place. Not this scary Star Dragons basement. Another truck wizzed on them and quickly flew past and hit Konazi and other girl. "HOW DO HE FIT ALL THES STARTRECKS IN BASEMENT! Yelled elmo. But, Elmos friend they were hurt! He escaped and took them to hospital.

WAY TO GO ELMO his friends yelled as they returned from the space starhospital. "Thanks said Elmo" elmo said. "I guess that was one heckofa new adventure for this lucky star."

Oh you have not became lucky yet said Victrola as she tucked Elmo into bed that night as she left. "What could that mean" said Elmo. "I don't know" said his friends who were asleep next to him. "I guess that's another NEW ADVENTURE that we will have to all conquer together at once, all 5 of us. And that pesky stardog too! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. They all lorphed.

Chapter 5, An new adventure for Stardog!

Star dog quick fastly awakened."OH HEY THERE" whispered Elmo so that he didn't wake stardog. Elmo snuffed the air, which was like the air at earth but not as good because they were on the sun so it was dry like the dessert. "smells like starbacon" said Elmo as he storped over his bestest friends to get the great tasting food. Whoever, as Elmo soon did find out, it was not the smell of tasty tasting pork flesh cooking that he did had smelt, but the smell of the fire in the kitchen from last knight! OH NO! shouted Elmo as he ran around. The kitchen is on fire!" We must quickly escape from this place to the outside where the fire is not. So he went right fast to the not house, but soon realized in 5 hours that his friends were still sleeping and did not know the smell they were smelling was not starbacon! " I must quickly hurray to save them from the bad fire!.

So, after a dialectable breckfast of starbeans and cornbread, Elmo went to starbuster to rent a movie called Plan 9 from outer space, cause it was a history channel special, but he soon leaned quite sadly that starbuster was closed because of starflix. He shed many sad tears. So instead he fastly meandered to his house which was sad beacause it was too hot and it didn't like that too much. He felt the door nob and it was hot so that meant that his heater was working which was good because he just had a starchanic in to look at it and it had cost him a bushel of starbucks. He fastly opened the door and was kindly greeted by a blast of hot fire and stepped inside.

It was hot and dry and was needing a moisturizer in the house and Elmo knew what he had to do. So he called his girlfriend and said "hey victrolo my house is on fire because I lit a fire in the kitchen and forgot to put it out before I went to bed. What should I do? Don't worry victrolo said" "im coming over to help in a little" So while Elmo waited he fixed himself a sandwitch but it didn't taste very good cause the bread was kinda burned from the toaster being on fire for too long. In a couple of days, Victrolo arrived and said "what should we do! She sceamed and ran around?" That gave elmo and idea. Come here he said, pointing to himself with his starfinger. She did the wave, cause she is the ocean, over to him and he grabbed her. He then through her on the fire and stuff happened.

"The fire is gone and we can have starbacon! His friends screamed as they witnessed the lack of fire surround them."Thank you Elmo!" "don't thank me" Elmo said bashingly. " Thank victrolo for putting out the fire!" "butt were is she? Asked his friend questioningly?" "Oh no! she must have bean oceannapped again!" "no silly" victrolo shouted sensingly. " I was making starbacon!"

"I hope it isn't burnt!" asked Elmo. They all lorphed happily. Then stardog fell asleep.

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3

Elmo and the Ghoust of Harry Potter

One night it was late at night and it was dark outside in space where it is always dark and cold and no one can hear you screen. Elmo slept soundly as he tossed and turned like a salad being mad by an angry Italian whose wif had divorced him and those stupid americans were askng him for salad this isn't a time for salad. Lightningwhipped in the wind and thunder flashed wildy against the ddark 3sky. Him curtainsblowed fast and suddenly there was angry howling and a voice like the sensuously terrifying Mariah Carey.

"WAK UOP ELMO THE STAR" came the voice all over his body it washed. Elmo screamed like a lil bich and ran outside onto the Sun. "ELMO!" he yelled, hoping Victrolo would be there to help him. "NOELMONO" The voice said, making the suntrees quake like a earthquake. "I will haunt you forever until my wishes and last request is fulfilled" "Well I can go to stalmart and pick up a six pack" "No I don't want tht" Okay"

Who are you ghost. "I'm the ghost of harry potter" "I RED ABOUT U ON THE NEWS. YOU DIED WHEN YOUR WIF DIVORCED YOU FOR AN ITALIAN BASTARD WHO DIDN'T LOVE HER ANYWAY AND THEN HE DOVERCED HER AND SHE DIED WHEN YOU WENT TO PICK HER UP FROM THE STATION"

"Don't yell." Said President Mckinley, "I'm standing rright here inside voices." Okay "Also no Lord Vermont killed me after he came back from the dead because you are the ninth whorecrux."

"SPOILER NO" Elmo yelled, he hasn't read the books yet THANKS JASON. A/N

"What can I do to help you Mr. President?" Elmo asked, gathering his friends Konami Hibatchi and Izukisubaru around him. "Yeah lets help too" they said. "Okay, don't get In the way like last time" "sure" "thanks" "Victrolo want to help excersize this ghast?" "okay"

"Now, what I need you to do is kill the last Native StarDragon to free me from this curse. It lives in a clue down in jungle land." The ghost wailed as the sun burned brighty.

After a starmobile drive to jungleland space temple elmo and his friends looked for clues to its location. "what evil beast would enslave the soul of a superstar wizard like President Grover Cleveland?" wondered Toyota? "I don't rightly know Elmo, said Vicky, trying to reassure him. "I hope we can defeat itlike malignantnecrosis."

Suddenly there was a creak as the floor gave way tumbling them into the downy pillowed despair of a spike pit. Elmo uses his super strength to not die and grab all his friends EXCEPTING Konami Pachinco who slipped through his grasp to the fall below. "UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT B A!" Elmo yelled. But she was dead.

Oh elmo, your great starpower isn't enough to save your friends, came a voice from ddeep within him. It sounded hungry. Like a poor person hungry. "What, I need to save ethe star world from the ghist cuse." "GIVE IN TO ME"

Elmo helped others up and they went deeper into the temple. Suddenly, and massive Bourdieu rolled down. Elmo used his super star speed to save vucktrolo and IzkamiSubaru, but Toyota was smushed like a bug. "STARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RSSSSSSSS" Elmo cursed like rick james. "I CANT SAVE WEBEYONE!" "Elmo hunny babty said viktrolo crying, its okay that you failed and killed frineds as long as you have hope/"

"Okay" elmo sobbed, his starmuscles straining against his corderouy jeans for somehow. Then they came to center of temple and there was lava circling a pedestal with a crystal dragoon. Carefully elmo used his logic to navigate his way across the lava lake BUT THEN one step was wrong and Izkami fell into lava and whispered I wot never forget you.

"NO. NO No NO. NOT IZKAMI!" Elm0 wailed like Disney when cartoons werebad. I couldn't smart enough to help my friends. "Elmo don't despair we have eachother said victrolo."

They were sad and quiet as they poached the dragoon, elmo grabbed it and suddenly he heard a wail as Victrolo was sucked into the dragoon. GOD NO yelled elmo and strained to save her butshe cried tears of sadness and whispered softly into his ears "will you parry me?" and he cried yes, but then she was sucked in. It spat out a magic smoke amnd elmo realized he was growing to bigger.

He got wings and a teeth of sharp and scales like diamond but they were yellow like the stars and his eyes shotted blue lots. He had become a Stardragon. He knew what he needed to do.

"I couldn't save Honda Toyota or SubARU, AND victorolo died by my stupid, so I Must release the curse and sacrifice myself to the ghost curse to free the world and space of evil forever. So Elmo bravely flew into the sun and blew it up and he died.

Many years later on Earth the decendants of elmo and victrolo remembered the sadcrifice of Elmo, the greatest hero of all time and cried on Elmo day. December 25.

The End.

[5:56:57 PM] Cog: A/N

DEAR FANS, I KNOW YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED MY WRITING GOT BAN BECAUSE OF SOME REASON. THE REASON IS SIMPLE. ELMO HAD BEEN PART OF MY LIFE FOR MANY PEOPLE AND ALSO I AM USING NOTEPAD. KILLING ELMO OFF AND KNOWING HE WAS GONE DIE MADE ME SOB AND CRY MUCH LIKE VICTROLOLO DDID WHEN SHE ASKED HIM TO MARRY HER AND HE SAID YES BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT LOVE MEANS SAYING YES WHEN I ASK YOU TO MARRY ME AND NOT TO GO And RUN OFF WITH SOME ITALIAN. ELMO AnD VICTROLO WOULD ALWAYS BE TRUE AND LOSING THEM IS LIKE WHEN JKROWLING KILLED OFF ALL HER CHARACTERS FOR CHEAP TEARS AND MADE ME DEORESSED. I CANT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, MY READERS GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO OVERCOME ANY OBSTACLE, EVEN YOU STACY. I CANNOT CONTINUE ELMOS STORY AS NOW HE IS DEAD. HOWEVER, I WILL STILL CONTINUE T CONTINUE TO WRITE AND ALSO CONTINUE TO BRING YOU MY STORIES, MY FRIEND WHO WORKED ON THE KH ONE LEFT FOR SIBERIA AND I HE hasn't COME BACK SO THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN. BUT I PROMISE YOU ILL WRITE A NEW AND BETTER STORY, ABOUT HUNGRY GAMES. =D =D =D =D ==D =D ====D


End file.
